Five Nights At Freddys: The Shadow
by zcarter9349
Summary: Please Put A REVIEW TO TELL ME IF I'M DOING GOOD! After a short skirmish, and a animatronic creates a robot army of the fazbear crew the entire Company is put in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday

It was a normal day in the pizzeria, kids came and gone, they laughed and played. Then after the kids left at 7:00, the animatronics awoken. "Man, they were rough today" muttered freddy has he stepped off the stage. Then the front door opened and in came Mike. "Hey Mike!" yelled Chica, "Hey" yelled Mike back. "Guys im going to go repair Foxy he went through a lot today" Mike said. "Ar im here lad" said Foxy leaning in through the doorway. "Ok you ready?" Mike said, "Ready as ill ever be matey" Foxy exclaimed. So Mike then went to the spare parts room in the backstage and found a new Foxy jaw part. As he left he heard a sound, a low static grumble. He turned around and looked and saw nothing but spare parts. Then he heard rustle through the parts. He freaked out and left.

After Mike repaired Foxy he went to work in his office and the animatronics went to sleep.

11:00 P.M.

Foxy awoke with a start he heard a loud bang, he peered through his curtain and saw the kitchen door was wide open as he crept along he saw spare parts splayed across the floor leading to the kitchen, he followed the trail and saw that it started at the spare parts room.

So he walked slowly into the kitchen and looked around as he went in the door behind him shut, but he didn't do it he slowly turned around and he was face to face with a pair of gleaming savage blue eye's then he felt his head being moved around by the thing. He tried to scream for help but he was lifted up and he felt his head move violently and he lost consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the thing in the shadows staring at him menacingly then it spoke a glitchy low gnarled voice "W-w-el-l I se-ee-e-e your having a f-f-fun ti-me z-z-z-z-sssss" then it crept slowly towards him and it went into some dim light and the thing had a bare endoskeleton body, more than usual limbs all had razor sharp claws and its head resembled a wolf but had rips and tears showing some of the bare endoskeleton. Then it turned around clearly looking for something then gave a hint of satisfacting as it tore out its voice box and replaced with the one he found screwed it in with its claws and then spoke a familiar voice. "1 2 3 testing" then it gleefully patted its own head and turned to Foxy."Well, well, well we have the captain of the seven seas the best pirate in the world Foxy" it said. "How you doing old chum" it whispered, Foxy just stared at him in confusion. "Oh you don't remember me let me refresh your mind!" he held up a hand covered in oil. Foxy sat there staring in disbelief. "Aye matey how you doing old friend I ho-" before he could finish the thing slashed Foxy across the face leaving behind a savage claw mark which started to bleed oil. The thing licked up the oil like it was honey. "Oh im doing just fine" it remarked as it crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling like it was nothing. Then Chica came bursting in looking around in confusion and saw Foxy tied up and mouth covered with a towel making sure he cant speak. She looked at him in disbelief and saw a slash mark across his and saw it bleeding. "Foxy what happened she said and sprinted over to his side and covered up the wound with a towel "Are you ok" she asked concerned. "Yes" said the thing leaning against the door trying to look cool. Chica stared into Foxy's face with horror as she turned around to see a tall mumbled jumbled machine standing there. "Why so scared?" he asked as he walked right up to Chica and put a sharp claw on her shoulder his eyes now turned from savage blue to dark evil blue. She tried to jerk away but he merely lifted her off the ground and gently let her on the table. "Shadow" muttered Chica, "well i do consider myself a animatronic but that will work" he said coldly. He grabbed Chica with his two hand's and Chica watching another one emerge from his circuits, it looked around and grabbed a butcher knife closest to him bringing it right beside Chica's face. "So Foxy do you mind if you watch a 'little chicky' being butchered" he said savagely. "Yes i do" said Bonnie, Shadow merely stood up and said "Well your names not Foxy, so hello, Bonnie" whispered Shadow quickly, then a circular saw blade detached itself from the rest of the body and started to spin menacingly. "So Bon-bon want to be friends again!" Bonnie flinched at the word Bon-Bon. "Well its 5:00 A.M. so you don't mind if I phone a friend" Bonnie said, Shadow stared at him hate burning in them like a hot furnace, he turned around and met a fist. Shadow was launched in the opposite direction landing with a crunch of metal. He saw a golden bear sitting there reaching out his hands to protect Foxy and Chica. "Aw, its that something you don't see every day" Shadow laughed as he slowly stalked the Golden Freddy looking for weaknesses he was showing. "You reek of fear and sorrow" said Shadow as he stared into Golden Freddys eye's. There was a loud RANG of a frying pan, Shadow fell like a rock he hit the floor, behind him sat Freddy looking down at him. Claws rushed towards Freddys neck as he was lifted into the air and thrown across the room, then Shadow slowly got up. Bonnie rushed at him yelling as he raised his guitar, Shadow swung his saw blade nearly missing Bonnie, then Shadow grabbed as many sharp objects as he could and threw them at Golden Freddy, he didn't move as the forks and knives stuck in him he didn't flinch he just sat there. Then he launched himself at Shadow, then Shadow swung the blade slashing Golden Freddie's face open causing him to fall and grasp his face in pain. Then he slowly walked towards Foxy with blood thirsty look in his eye as he went to grab Foxy, Chica punched him in the face making him flinch, he stared into Chicas eye's. Chica squealed in terror as Shadow lifted up the saw blade, she couldn't move.

He swung it down slicing off Chica's arm, oil poured out from the wound as she began to cry and whimper in pain. One of Shadows arms grabbed a pan off the counter and without Shadow doing anything started to duel Bonnie, as Bonnie swung a butchers knife at the arm. Then Shadow looked at Foxy, and put the towel in his mouth and said "You might need this" and opened his mouth and plunged it into Foxys chest. Oil splurted out of the wound spraying Shadow, Foxy started to cry in pain since he wasn't able to move or scream. Shadow licked oil off his fingers laughing then Freddy sprang out at Shadow catching him off guard ramming into his face. The two animatronics dueled until they heard the door open and Mike sat there staring at all the oil and metal lying about. Then everyone stopped moving and stared at Mike, Mike held up a taser and ran at Shadow, Shadow leaped up at the ceiling and swung his blade at the lamp hanging down causing electricity and sparks to fly everywhere the light went out and heard metal crunching and the echo of banging in the vents. Mike turned the power back on revealing tired and scared animatronics. "WHAT HAPPENED" Mike screamed, Bonnie stood up holding a endoskeleton arm "Well i heard banging and whispering and i found Foxy tied down and that "thing" ready to slaughter Chica" gasped Bonnie "Then it attacked me, and Golden Freddy helped me out by hitting the little bastard" "Where's Golden Freddy" Mike cut off Bonnie, Golden Freddy emerged from pots and pans, his face was split open revealing a old rusted animatronic head. "He attacked me!" GF said as he sat down grasping his head in pain, oil started to spill out Mike looked pale green. "Ok guys its 5:34 i need to repair you guys quick" Mike said quickly. The injured animatronics followed Mike to the backstage. When the repairs where done Mike announced that he wasn't going to be there tomorrow.

And said there will be a new guard there.

Wednesday

Zach splashed throw the water in the gutter as he walked up to the neon light sign that read 'Freddy Fazbear Pizza', he remember he went there when he was a kid. He opened the cold handled door. He walked into his office and the phone rang he listened to the phone guy. After he was done he pulled out his phone any played a game until he heard footsteps he pulled up the screen and looked at the stage, no one was there. Zach's eyes widened in fear as he looked up, and pressed the left door light button and saw a tall purple bunny. Zach screamed "NOPE!" and slapped the door button and the door closed, he gave a sigh of relief and felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Hello" said a voice, Zach slowly turned around and was facing a tall bear. Zach fell back from his chair and slammed his head into the door button opening it up. But Zach yelped in pain as he felt his head started to bleed, and he slowly lost consciousness.

He awoke to find his head wrapped nicely comforting his wound, he found 4 animatronics staring at him, "Matey are you alright" Foxy asked, "Y-y-y-you Can-n T-talk" Zach studered in fear, "Of course we can" Freddy said. "Oh S-s-so Are you g-going to k-k-kill me" Zach said. "Why would we" Chica said kindly, "Oh" Zach stopped stuttering. Bonnie was in the corner staring at a glowing object, "Is that my PHONE!?" Zach said.

Bonnie looked up, "This is a phone", "Yes yes it is" Zach said as he stood up rubbing his head, "So what happened?", "Well when you hit your head you started leaking red stuff so Freddy wrapped a towel around your head and brought you here but we still need to clean up the red stuff" Chica said pointing down the hall and saw a river of blood leading to Zach. "Oh God" Zach said, he reached back and felt his head and it was wet and looked at his hand it was drenched in blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

Chapter 2 Who are you?

Zach got up and said "Is there a first aid kit here?" Freddy stood up and went over to the supply closet and pulled out a red crossed box and gave it to Zach. He opened it up and removed the bandage and squirted clear liquid on it and put the bandage back on it. Zach grimaced in pain as he felt the liquid do its work.

Then he stood up and stared at the animatronics. "Do you hear that" Zach said his voice full of fear, he heard thumping slow and strong THUMP THUMP THUMP and then it stopped… Zach stopped and grabbed a metal saw (Like a bonesaw but for metal) and then dust poured from the ceiling as a mangled animatronic grabbed Freddy by the collar and threw him.

Only for the animatronic to meet a metal saw to the face. Sparks and bolts flew from the animatronic from the force, and then Bonnie punched the animatronic in the back of the head making it cough up oil.

The animatronic slashed at Chica, she dodged it and returned the favor by a knuckle sandwich. Then the animatronic let out a low strong bold curling growl as it grabbed Chica and lifted her up and punched her in the face multiple times only for a hook to the back. The animatronic gasped in pain as he was jerked back with a hook in his back. Then the animatronic got up and and turned and punched Bonnie in her face making her fall down, then the animatronic screamed "Enough!" and slammed Freddy to the wall pinning him. Then the animatronic screamed as a metal saw went straight through his chest making him fall to the ground gasping in pain. "No escape now" Foxy said menacingly, "No need to worry" The animatronic said before getting up only to fall back down when Chica smacked him. Now the animatronic was whimpering in pain as Freddy pinned him to the ground, "So who are you?" Bonnie asked savagely, the animatronic didnt answer and just stared at the ground, "WHO ARE YOU" Bonnie screamed. The animatronic just reached down and tapped his wrist and whispered "Shadow", everyone fell silent and there heard beats, slow but increased loud beating.

Then a gleam of blue light came from the backstage everyone looked at the backstage then back to the animatronic back on the floor except, he wasn't there.

Then a tall figure that was held up by one wheel rolled out it looked like freddy except it didn't have a suit it was all metal.

He paused and started to roll towards them followed by a squad of mechanical Bonnies and Menacing Chica's. Foxy opened his eyes in horror as they closed in, Zach closed the door and locked it with his key, "RUN!" Zach roared and they all ran out only to hear thumping and banging soon, one of the Bonnies bashed down the door, they all scanned the room with their soulless blue eye's.

Shadow P.O.V.

He stood up and walked up to the mechanical Freddy on wheels as it turned to him and bowed and said in a robotic boring tone "They have gotten away sir, but we will find them, this pizzeria isn't that big", "there's more than one way to hide in this place" Shadow remarked. As he walked off in search for them. His face stung from the fight there was a gaping hole in him but he just wanted to destroy the people who abandoned him.

Zach P.O.V.

He knew they told him to use it in only desire situations and this was pretty life threatening. So he opened the drawer and pulled out a black handgun and loaded it up, and pointed at the door. "What's that" Foxy asked, "Its a gun" Zach said as a Metal Freddy stuck his head through the window, Zach aimed and pulled the trigger. There was a BANG! and nuts and bolts went flying in all directions as the Robot slowly continued trying to get in, Zach pulled the trigger again, BANG! sparks went flying as the Metal Freddy went limp. Zach sat there staring at the metal robot. Then, sparks went flying as a saw went through the door and slowly started to cut a hole. Slowly it went around until it made a hole, then with the force of a train Shadow kicked it making it fly hitting everyone inside making them hit the wall. Shadow pointed towards then and screamed "ATTACK" and all the robots turned and ran towards them. I got up and noticed all the other animatronics were by my side in attack stance, he also saw Chica holding Foxys hand. "Yaaaaaaar" Foxy screamed as he ran at the hoard of them grabbing a old grimy pipe, the other animatronics began grabbing stuff and ran screaming, I looked at the scene and said to myself "I like my job" and joined the fight.


	3. Chapter 3 Roger That

Chapter 3 Roger That!

Hey guys, im eating chili while i'm working and listening to Team fortress music, leave comments if you think i doing well. LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY!

Foxy ran and swung the pipe at the first robot he saw completely obliterating a Mechanical Chica. Then the other animatronics joined in my smashing objects in the robots face's making them stumble and fall like rocks. Then Zach joined in by stabbing a robotic Freddy, he just looked up and laughed and punch Zach in the face making him look up dazed. Then he saw Foxy being repeatedly being pummeled by a robot bonnie, and Foxy kicked her off of him grunting as a robot chica punched him. Then the robot chica froze and fell down revealing Chica armed with a butcher knife, "Dont touch Him!" Chca said savagely, then Zach looked over and saw a taser lying there, Zach smiled devilishly and went over to grabbed only to be stopped by a robotic foxy and felt a punch in the gut making him double over in pain and then felt a kick to the face making blood ooze from his nose.

BLAM! The foxy dropped with a huge dent, Zach looked up and saw Bonnie with a frying pan, "Thanks" Zach muttered, and grabbed the taser.

Turning it on making electricity fly out it and screamed "Come at me Bro", a Abnormally big robotic freddy came out and towering over Zach grabbed his head. Zach smiled and lunged like his fencing teacher told him shocking the freddy in the stomach.

Sparks shot everywhere as the robot freddy's eye's started turning lighter and lighter until, his eyes blew up making him fall down, landing on a couple of robot's. "Get off me you big lousy oaf" said a robotic freddy, the freddy got up and rolled towards a unaware Bonnie.

P.O.V. Freddy-Bot

I laughed to myself as i rolled towards the purple enemy, i tapped its shoulder. When it turned i punched its face as hard as i could. When i saw oil spill out of the enemy i knew it was terminated, when i turned around then i heard a BANG!

Zach P.O.V.

I pulled the trigger watching the robotic freddy drop, and nuts and bolts were spread across the room as he fell. Then i whipped around and was lifted off the ground and threw against the wall, i looked up to see Shadow standing there, his arms spread apart looking at me like i was a delicious chocolate cake.

"Well hello" I said, it just kept staring at me then pulled out a gun. And pointed it at a fallen robot and a stream of orange light shot out, as the beam hit the robot it slowly got up and all its wounds went away and then marched towards me. Then it laughed and shot the beam at the big freddy making it get up instantly making all of his wounds go away and then he pressed a button his gun and the stream of turned from orange to bright yellow.

As soon the stream hit the big freddy it screamed in pain, then its eyes turned red and his body turned to metallic grey and charged towards me, i pulled out my gun and fired at it several times not making a dent. Then the other robo freddy he healed ran at me i shot it in the face making sparks go flying. Then the giant freddy's color went back to normal and it stopped and looked back.

Foxy was beating Shadow to a pulp and he smashed the gun he was caring. Then i looked at the giant freddy and it said "Please dont hurt me" , I laughed and fired one round to its head making it drop. Then without warning clangs of metal echoed through the pizzeria, 'more where on the way' I thought. "Guys its time to le-" i fell to the floor and started to cough up blood. "Well sir please stop destroying these innocent robots and worry about your self" i looked up to see shadow except it was a robotic version of him, but it wasn't mangled at all.

It was clean except for a smudge of blood it was completely black except for his face which was light grey and it looked like a wolf but smaller.

At the corner of his eye he saw Bonnie stop and stare at him dumbstruck and looking in awe. The Robo-Shadow grabbed my throat and shoved his face in mine and growled "Help me there watching me" and dropped me immediately and ran out the door, i didn't understand what he went then he saw Freddy ripping a robotic chica's head off. The robot's all began to leave by going out the doors and windows and before he knew it it was just him and the animatronics.

Foxy was lying there he had dents in the side of his endoskeleton. Bonnie was lying there her head was bleeding oil but overall she was fine. Freddy took most of the beating he head dents all over his body and a couple of scratches, and he saw a robotic foxy hook stuck in his back oil was dripping on the floor as he kneeled down. Chica passed out on the floor oil surrounding her she had a scratch along her arm.

I felt multiple bruises and felt blood going down my chest, i looked down at my shirt there where rips and tears. I took it off and went over and sat down and looked at the monitor's. Nothing except a figure on the floor, i took off and heard the animatronics slowly getting up.

I saw the real Shadow lying on the floor, he wasn't awake. I called in a couple of minutes he was there in a matter of seconds "Where is he" i heard him say i showed him and he said "I've been keeping his spare parts in the back all these years so took him to the backstage.

2 hour's later

I told the animatronics to come here when i did they all lined up and opened the door revealing a deranged Shadow that wasn't mangled.

He was black just like the robot and had pants and a shirt. "Let Me Out This Instant!" he roared. Bonnie stopped moving and stared at him.

Bonnie P.O.V.

He looked so handsome. I couldn't move he was so pretty. "Bonnie you ok?" Freddy asked, "Yes" I said snapping out of my trance.

Zach P.O.V.

The Shadow stared at me fury in his eye's, i said "The robots aren't here", The Shadow's expression went from bloodthirsty to a relieved look. "Oh thank god i couldn't keep that up" The Shadow said sighing, the animatronics looked at him confused. "But you tried to kill us" Chica said looking confused, "Yes and No, Yes because i built a self repairing army of robot's made from spare parts, and No because i didn't really want to do that" Shadow finished, Bonnie was staring at him like he was a angel that fell from heaven.

Robo-Shadow

"How come these scumbags are beating us!" I said slamming his fist on the table enraged. "Sir, your percent battery is exactly 65%" a Robo-Freddy said, "Well whoop de do frickin DA!" I yelled nearly breaking the table then spreading out a blueprint that had numbers and calculations. The blueprint resemble a tall hulking figure with the words "Shocker".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's im back and im still writing… And the Animatronic that attacked at the beginning of the Story was the Shadow just to clear it up. BACK TO THE STORY: LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE THANK YOU...

Chapter 4 Love at first sight

Shadow got untied and fell down, Zach helped him up."Well hello everyone its been 16 years since i last saw any of you" He said happily, "Hi" everyone said. "Whats your name" Freddy asked, Shadow turned to him and said "Shadow The Coyote at your service" he said bowing. "So let me get this straight matey' you made version's of us to kill us!" Foxy asked angrily, Shadow expression completely changed "Yes because you guys locked me up for 16 years, but i didn't make your copy's i made me a copy of myself and he sort of took over!" he snapped back give him a look of hatred.

"So whats your name" Shadow asked Chica, "Chica" she said, Shadow kissed her hand, Chica blushed. And walked over to Bonnie. "So whats your name" he asked Bonnie, she didn't say anything just stared at him, then she hugged him. "Bonnie" she said breathlessly, Shadow just sat there returning the hug, then after patting her on the back he stepped away. "So do i get to perform" Shadow asked eagerly. stepped in, "sorry we can't, remember what happened last time?", Shadow looked at the ground in shame.

Flashback

A group of kids entered looking around then at the new animatronic it was quiet for awhile until it woke up it looked around.

Then it performed by juggling then singing, while in the middle of a song it froze and stared at the children and employees and growled. Then it started to spaz out, arms flailing and mouth open bite. It grabbed one of the children and attempted to bite him but a employee saving him only for the employee to be bit in the shoulder.

He screamed in pain as the animatronic grabbed a fistful of his hair and open his mouth and bit down.

End of Flashback

Shadow regretted what he did, but yet he giggled to himself wickedly. "YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY" yelled "YOU KILLED HIM HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE THE KID", he grabbed Shadow and went face to face. "You bit that poor man he bled everywhere he would have been saved if you didn't have to bite him in the face". Freddy looked over and saw a dried drop of blood in his mouth. "And YET YOUR LAUGHING AT IT" roared, Shadow just stared at him then he got up and went outside. "You pushed him over the limit!" Freddy said staring out the window at Shadow sitting down on the bench looking at the sunrise.

"ill go talk to him" Bonnie said opening the door and sat next to Shadow. "What do you want" Shadow asked, "um im sorry if he hurt your feelings but h-" "HURT MY FEELINGS?" Shadow screeched cutting her off. "Ive Been locked up for 16 years feelings WHAT FEELINGS!" Shadow roared, Bonnie stared at him in awe. "Why are you staring at me like a have three hea-" Bonnie kissed him, grabbing the back of his head. Shadow leaned in they sat there as the sun went down behind them.


	5. Chapter 5 Basic Life

Chapter 5 Basic Life

Freddy looked at Shadow and Bonnie, jealousy boiled inside of him. "What's wrong Freddy?" Chica asked, "Nothing" Freddy snapped back through gritted teeth. Shadow and Bonnie sat there until, "Bonnie are you bleeding" Shadow asked stepping back. Oil was leaking through her face. Shadow rushed in looking around until he found an old towel. He rushed outside and put the towel to her face blocking the oil from coming out. "Thanks!" Bonnie said as she went inside with Shadow right beside her. "I guess you all need repairing said ushering for them to go to the back stage. "See you tomorrow" Shadow said to them all as he went to the supply closet, curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

To the Morning

Shadow woke up stretching and right when he opened his door a child went up to him, Shadow froze. "I've never seen you before" the kid said tilting her head. "Well i'm Shadow The Coyote" Shadow said bowing, "Your funny!" the kid said then hugged his waist. Shadow was terrified he was scared he would bite the kid, so he told the kid goodbye and went into mikes office. He sat down holding his head looking up curiously at the monitors. "Woah!" he said looking down at the screen displaying different places around the building. He looked at the one that said Show stage, he saw Freddy, Chica and Bonnie performing. He sighed looking at Bonnie.

"What are you doing" Shadow jumped whipping around to see Foxy looking in through the doorway. "Nothing" Shadow mumbled putting down the monitor, "What were you doing" Foxy asked more sterly. "Looking at this monitor" Shadow said.

Foxy grabbed Shadow and looked him in the eye's. "Listen we barely know you and we don't trust you so stay away from Bonnie" Foxy said sharply, Shadow grinned "And you dont know what im capable of" Shadow hissed. Foxy swung at Shadow caught his arm and held it tight staring into Foxys eye's like they were a bottomless pit. "I just met her ok, even if i did like her you couldn't stop me" Shadow whispered, his words where like venom, Foxy shrunk into a mere shadow as Shadow towered over him. "I could have killed you if i wanted to, but you and Chica are a pair and if i killed you i wouldn't have gotten over how sad she would have been". Foxy then began to crawl away when Shadow walked over to Mike's chair and began looking at the monitors, Foxy got and walked away going back to pirate cove.

Shadow stared the monitors until it was dark.

Robo-Shadow P.O.V.

He walked on top of the balcony looking over rows and rows of deactivated robot's, he looked at the robot freddy next to him and nodded. The robo freddy pulled a switch electricity shot from it, the first robot which was a Bonnie caught the electricity. They all beating as there batterys kicked in along with there A.I. rows and rows of robots eyes glowed blue as they powered up, they all turned and marched forward into the back of a loading truck. Robo Shadow smiled evilly as he watched a man walk up to him "Are we ready", Robo Shadow smiled "All systems ready Fritz", Fritz Smith bowed and got into the truck and drove off.

Robo Shadow stood there for a second and turned and pressed a wall monitor making a door open revealing a tall hulking figure armed with taser's, Robo Shadow smiled and powered it up.

Back at the Pizzeria

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, hopped off the stage as Zach entered followed by Mike. "Hey guys" Zach and Mike called. Shadow then entered the room, as soon as Mike saw him he wigged out. He grabbed a chair and ran at him, "STOP!" Bonnie screamed, Shadow just smiled and walked casually towards him. Mike swung down the chair.

Shadow grabbed it flinging Mike in the opposite direction, "Hes ok!" Bonnie screeched, Shadow walked over to Mike, he looked at Shadow fear in his eye's. Shadow reached out his hand, Mike grabbed his hand and lifted him off the ground, dusting himself off.

"But i thought he was-" "He attacked us because he was forced to" Bonnie said cutting Mike off. Mike looked at her confused then they heard a truck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Battle In The Pizzeria

Mike looked outside to see a big shipping truck pulling up backwards with its back to the entrance. "We didn't have any order's" Mike muttered. Then a man stepped out of the truck and looked at Mike and smiled evilly. Mike immediately knew who that man was it was Fritz a previous worker at Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Then Fritz grabbed the handle of the trucks back and slid it open revealing, the robots however they looked different. They all were hunched over and started to power up they started to stand up hydraulics whizzing as they they looked towards the pizzeria in anger as there eyes glowed blue.

Mike gasped in fear as they marched towards the Pizzeria, Shadow overturned a table and put it against the door, the others followed by placing chairs and tables. Bangs could be heard behind the door. Shadow grabbed a bat and held it twirling it around.

A hand broke through a table ringling its figure's. Freddy growled as they all stared at the hand, Mike pulled out a hockey stick from his bag he brought, and gave it to Zach. Then the tables started to crack from the pressure. The animatronics sat there armed with thing's they could find. "Wait be right back" Mike said and dashed off, the animatronics looked at each other as the tables gave way.

Robots poured in "Lets get em", "Ready to feel the pain", "You're going to be a pulp when i'm done with you" they heard the robots said as they ran at them. Zach was the first to attack swinging the hockey stick at a robot version of Foxy, Foxy dodged it and swung his hook at Zach. Zach knocked the hook away and swung at the Foxy decapitating it leaving a lifeless shell fall on the floor. Zach looked up only to be tackled by a bonnie-bot. Shadow slammed a bat in the side of a freddy-bots skull making it shatter on impact, Shadow then kicked a Chica-bot only to be kicked by another chica-bot. Freddy was thrown across the room as a robo-Foxy landed a punch on Bonnie making her whip around slamming a crowbar into the foxys face making it flinch then it grabbed her throat and opened his jaw and bit Bonnie.

Shadow heard Bonnie scream, he immediately began to stumble and fall then his eyes turned pitch black. "Dont touch her" he roared, "Eat my dust" he heard a robo-Foxy as it sprinted towards him, Shadow swung as hard as he could, the robo-Foxy laughed and jumped over him and was knocked to the ground.

Shadow turned around to see Toy Freddy standing there, followed by Mike, andthe other toys as they ran at the robots. Mike turned to Shadow and lifted his eyebrow in confusion. Shadow whipped around to see Bonnie laying there with a robo-Foxy standing over her with oil in his mouth. Shadow lost it he ran at the robo-Foxy as soon as he touch him he started to rip the robo-Foxy limb from limb. Then he saw more robots running towards them he stood in front of Bonnie protecting her a said in a demonic voice "Come and get me". A robo-Bonnie tried to get past Shadow but Shadow bit her in the face ripping it apart, the other robots stared in fear then he heard someone yell and saw Freddy running at the robots he tackled all of them. Then he started to punch them one at a time. Then Shadow grabbed Freddy and threw him off of the robots and claws came out of his fingertips and started to slash at the robots.

"You ignorant fools you never know when to give up!" a voice rang out across the building, Mike disappeared again, "You have angered me very much and if you're wondering thats not good", you all have been warned. "32406728" the voice said the robots all turned around and left going back in the truck.

Shadow turned to Bonnie her body had mouth marks on her, and oil was dripping from her. Shadow eye's were still pitch black he was on the ground holding his head in pain.

Mike walked over to Shadow helping him up, "My head" Shadow said, "Stop yer' whining" Foxy yelled. Shadow doubled over in pain gripping his head.

FlashBack

Blood spultured as he chomped down, leaving the man to die. He saw the animatronics performing, he stared at them as employees came in. His A.I. changed 'kill them' he followed his goal by knocking out the employees and was soon stopped by a gunshot. He laid there dying as they scrapped me. I soon built my body back from spare parts, and began construction on a robot a very special one.

Shadow woke up to find Chica, and Bonnie staring at him. "You ok, you don't look good" Shadow said, then Bonnie hugged him pinning him to the table. Then Shadow kissed her, they sat there. "Thanks for saving me" Bonnie muttered as they kissed again. Shadow just relisted how pretty Bonnie was then his pants went down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Plans

"So your saying i should get these bucket of bolts weapons" Robo-Shadow muttered in annoyance, "Yes" said his Robo-Freddy assistant stupidly. RS (Robo-Shadow) just stared at him "And how am i supposed to do that", "Uh well we could steal weapons" The Robo-Freddy muttered. RS took that into consideration now and was pacing back and forth, wondering how to get those weapons. "Sir we have a prisoner" He turned to see a Robo-Foxy standing there and threw Zach bound in chains. "Well what little piece of crap, thought they could get away with destroying my toys" RS said grabbing Zach by his hair and pushing him against the wall. "Now you human what's your name!" RS shouted into his face, Zach looked up and muttered "Zach", RS just paced back and forth, staring at Zach with a evil grin on his face. "Now you were to one who took down my Freddy Bot " RS said staring at him, then he put his sharp claws on Zach's face, and then he slashed Zach's face as blood stained the wall. "Please i beg you i just started to work and i'm only 19" Zach pleaded, RS just stared at him. His eyes went blood red, "Now listen here ZACH you're going to go to the pizzeria and you're going to kill them all understand!" RS whispered savagely, Zach smiled welcoming death "Never", RS grabbed his head and began trying to rip his head off. Zach couldn't move he was trapped, he closed his eye's hoping he would wake with the tone of his mother's sweet voice. But he never woke up.

Pizzeria

While Bonnie and Shadow where in the backstage, doing whoevers know what. "Wait matey wer's Zach" Foxy paused suddenly, everyone stopped moving. He was missing. The toy animatronic looked around frantically along with the Mike and the other animatronics. But they couldn't find him. Then Mike heard a beep and looked at his phone, the text was from Zach. It read

Zach is taking a very long nap, now if you could please, stop

fighting and give up.

Mike stared at the text and began the weep. "What's wrong" Toy Chica asked, Mike looked up and gave her the phone. Toy Chica began to tear up and hugged Mike trying to comfort him, "WHY ARE YOU CRYING" Freddy asked loudly, "Zach h-h-h-e-e is d-d" Mike exploded into tears as he hugged Toy Chica, "Hes dead" Toy Chica said and began to cry. Freddy stopped moving and grabbed his heart in pain. Shadow walked out of the backstage holding Bonnies hand, "Well that was fun what's next" Shadow said loudly everyone stared at him in anger. "What?" Shadow said, "Zach is dead" Freddy said looking at Shadow in hate. Shadow was about to cry, until he felt something inside of him attacked him making him burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him in fury. Foxy jumped on him, "YOU THINK THATS FUNNY?" Foxy roared and began to pummel him making oil begin to splurt. "GET OFF OF ME!" Shadow screeched unlike any of his yells this sounded deadly. Shadow grabbed Foxy by the throat and lifted him in the air, he began to squeeze. Foxy slashed Shadow's arm making him let go quickly, then he cut his cheek with his hook. Shadow felt his cheek and saw oil, he stared back at Foxy, and held out his hands and claws came out, then they started to spin created 2 deadly saw blades. Foxy ran at him Shadow stopped his hands and punched Foxy. And stared at the other animatronics and said "To do some good you have to be the bad guy!"

Wells Weapon Co.

Robo-Freddy rolled in and stared at the cashier "Can i help you" the cashier said, "Yes, I would like all of these machete's and swords". The cashier stared at him confused, "That would be $100,000,000" the Robo-Freddy pulled out a taser and tased the cashier and began to grab all of the swords then he saw a door open. Robo-Freddy opened the door revealing crates stacked on crates labeled 'Swords', 'Guns', and 'Knifes'. Robo-Freddy pulled out a walky talky and said, "Bring the truck".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Robots!

RS walked on the balcony looking at his robots building robots as they built other robots. He laughed at walked down stairs as he watched a Robot Bonnie stand up powering on, blue eyes glaring as it grabbed a machete, and walked to the assembly. "Hows it going" RS asked Fritz Smith, "Good, where producing 20 robots per hour!" Fritz said. "Want me to show you the new robots, sir?" Fritz said loyally, "Whatever" RS muttered.

He walked into a dark room and then Fritz turned on the lights. 100's of robots sat slumped over deactivated, "Can I?" Fritz asked holding the switch, "Yes" RS said. He flipped the switch electric sprayed from the lever as a bolt of electricity hit a robo-freddy, the robots began the pulsate, rumbles and clangs of their engines working as they slowly began to sit up.

The freddy-bots were armed with machete's, the Bonnie-Bots were armed with sharp knives, the Chica-Bots were armed with hatchets, and the Foxy-Bots where wielding steel bats. There were 2 rows of Freddy-Bots with metal top hats that held compound bows, and had a quiver on there back. "I have downloaded a hack sir, called aimbot" Fritz said and threw an apple in the air. A hail of arrows all nailed the apple to the wall. None missed. RS watched in amazement as the Fred-Bots stared at them. He grabbed a key and threw it into the air the robots drew back so quickly you only saw a blur as the key was nailed to the wall. RS smiled evily, "Lets see how they do against human targets" Fritz looked over terrified as RS threw him over the balcony as a hail of arrows nailed him to the wall. "LET DO THIS" RS roared and opened the garage door as the sunlight washed over the robots. "CHARGE" RS roared grabbing a sword pointing down the alleyway. "Forward" All the robots ran the Foxy-Bots where the fastest. People got out of the way. A police officer pulled out his gun "FREEZE", a Foxy-Bat ran past him drilling him in the side of the face, knocking him out cold. RS got in the police car and drove towards Freddy Fazbear Pizza followed by a personal army of robots. People screamed and fled in terror as an arrow flew threw a police officer's car nailing the police man to his seat. "And stay there" The Fred-Archer said in a raspy tone, SWAT cars lined the streets, RS smiled and pressed a button a massive freddy carrying a gatling gun exploded into the street. "Uh oh" the SWAT leader said bullets pounded the side of the SWAT van. And the SWAT van was tore to parts by the bullets. "RUN!" SWAT member called as they shot at the giant Freddy. Doing no effect. RS pointed towards the SWAT members "439586" all of the Robo-Foxy's ran at SWAT members beating them with bats. Freddy Fazbear Pizza was 6 miles ahead until a bullet pierced his tire making him go flying out of the windshield. He landed first face scaring the left side of his face. All the robots focused at the pizzeria and marched towards it at full speed. RS watched his army as it marched. Payback.

Pizzeria

Everyone stared at Shadow, "Why did you laugh" Toy Freddy asked darkly. "I don't know" Shadow muttered, a small beep came from Mikes phone. "Uhhhhh" Mike said he stopped crying staring terrified at his phone, "What" Chica asked. He read from his phone, "Robots terrorize city, strongly resembling the mascots from a family pizzeria" Mike read outloud "Police and SWAT are retreating leaving the robots to do whatever they want an-" Mike stopped, Freddy got up "So hes coming" Freddy asked, "Well i think so". Mangle came into the room, "What are" Mangle asked, Mike showed her a picture of a Robo-Foxy running across the street swinging a bat around wildly, blood stained it. "Oh they don't look happy" Mangle whispered, glass shattered as Mangle's hand was nailed to a wall. The doors of the pizzeria flew open as a Robo-Freddy came in holding a bow, his hat was over his head so all you could see was a devilish smile. Robo-Freddy locked in on Shadow, Shadow picked up a pot. Robo-Freddy drew back his bow very quickly releasing a arrow. the arrow stuck in the pot, Shadow pulled the arrow out and ran at him. He slashed the arrow at the Fred-Bot but it dodged it and kicked him in the face. Oil splurted out of his face, Shadow snarled and grabbed the Fred-Bots face and he roared savagely as he ripped his entire head in two.

A arrow went right through Shadow as oil exploded onto the floor, he fell down face first. RS walked in casually, "Well Well Well, you thought you could defeat me?" RS hissed, Shadow sprung to his feat and pulled out a gun. "Wait ho-" Shadow punched RS in the face, "ATTACK!" RS screamed, Shadow felt 3 bats to the face, he stumbled backwards and grabbed a bat from one of the Foxy-Bots and smashed a Robo-Freddys head, Shadow hunched over in pain as a Machete went through him. The other animatronics all grabbed crowbars and Bats. Mike came out with a microwave "GET DOWN" all the animatronics ducked as Mike rolled the microwave at the robots. It sat there, the Robots pointed at it and laughed. They saw the timer g BEEP. A wave of intense heat washed over the animatronics revealing melted Robots. Then a a gun shot echoed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 The Fall Of Everything

RS walked on the balcony looking at his robots building robots as they built other robots. He laughed at walked down stairs as he watched a Robot Bonnie stand up powering on, blue eyes glaring as it grabbed a machete, and walked to the assembly. "Hows it going" RS asked Fritz Smith, "Good, where producing 20 robots per hour!" Fritz said. "Want me to show you the new robots, sir?" Fritz said loyally, "Whatever" RS muttered.

He walked into a dark room and then Fritz turned on the lights. 100's of robots sat slumped over deactivated, "Can I?" Fritz asked holding the switch, "Yes" RS said. He flipped the switch electric sprayed from the lever as a bolt of electricity hit a robo-freddy, the robots began the pulsate, rumbles and clangs of their engines working as they slowly began to sit up.

The freddy-bots were armed with machete's, the Bonnie-Bots were armed with sharp knives, the Chica-Bots were armed with hatchets, and the Foxy-Bots where wielding steel bats. There were 2 rows of Freddy-Bots with metal top hats that held compound bows, and had a quiver on there back. "I have downloaded a hack sir, called aimbot" Fritz said and threw an apple in the air. A hail of arrows all nailed the apple to the wall. None missed. RS watched in amazement as the Fred-Bots stared at them. He grabbed a key and threw it into the air the robots drew back so quickly you only saw a blur as the key was nailed to the wall. RS smiled evily, "Lets see how they do against human targets" Fritz looked over terrified as RS threw him over the balcony as a hail of arrows nailed him to the wall. "LET DO THIS" RS roared and opened the garage door as the sunlight washed over the robots. "CHARGE" RS roared grabbing a sword pointing down the alleyway. "Forward" All the robots ran the Foxy-Bots where the fastest. People got out of the way. A police officer pulled out his gun "FREEZE", a Foxy-Bat ran past him drilling him in the side of the face, knocking him out cold. RS got in the police car and drove towards Freddy Fazbear Pizza followed by a personal army of robots. People screamed and fled in terror as an arrow flew threw a police officer's car nailing the police man to his seat. "And stay there" The Fred-Archer said in a raspy tone, SWAT cars lined the streets, RS smiled and pressed a button a massive freddy carrying a gatling gun exploded into the street. "Uh oh" the SWAT leader said bullets pounded the side of the SWAT van. And the SWAT van was tore to parts by the bullets. "RUN!" SWAT member called as they shot at the giant Freddy. Doing no effect. RS pointed towards the SWAT members "439586" all of the Robo-Foxy's ran at SWAT members beating them with bats. Freddy Fazbear Pizza was 6 miles ahead until a bullet pierced his tire making him go flying out of the windshield. He landed first face scaring the left side of his face. All the robots focused at the pizzeria and marched towards it at full speed. RS watched his army as it marched. Payback.

Pizzeria

Everyone stared at Shadow, "Why did you laugh" Toy Freddy asked darkly. "I don't know" Shadow muttered, a small beep came from Mikes phone. "Uhhhhh" Mike said he stopped crying staring terrified at his phone, "What" Chica asked. He read from his phone, "Robots terrorize city, strongly resembling the mascots from a family pizzeria" Mike read outloud "Police and SWAT are retreating leaving the robots to do whatever they want an-" Mike stopped, Freddy got up "So hes coming" Freddy asked, "Well i think so". Mangle came into the room, "What are" Mangle asked, Mike showed her a picture of a Robo-Foxy running across the street swinging a bat around wildly, blood stained it. "Oh they don't look happy" Mangle whispered, glass shattered as Mangle's hand was nailed to a wall. The doors of the pizzeria flew open as a Robo-Freddy came in holding a bow, his hat was over his head so all you could see was a devilish smile. Robo-Freddy locked in on Shadow, Shadow picked up a pot. Robo-Freddy drew back his bow very quickly releasing a arrow. the arrow stuck in the pot, Shadow pulled the arrow out and ran at him. He slashed the arrow at the Fred-Bot but it dodged it and kicked him in the face. Oil splurted out of his face, Shadow snarled and grabbed the Fred-Bots face and he roared savagely as he ripped his entire head in two.

A arrow went right through Shadow as oil exploded onto the floor, he fell down face first. RS walked in casually, "Well Well Well, you thought you could defeat me?" RS hissed, Shadow sprung to his feat and pulled out a gun. "Wait ho-" Shadow punched RS in the face, "ATTACK!" RS screamed, Shadow felt 3 bats to the face, he stumbled backwards and grabbed a bat from one of the Foxy-Bots and smashed a Robo-Freddys head, Shadow hunched over in pain as a Machete went through him. The other animatronics all grabbed crowbars and Bats. Mike came out with a microwave "GET DOWN" all the animatronics ducked as Mike rolled the microwave at the robots. It sat there, the Robots pointed at it and laughed. They saw the timer g BEEP. A wave of intense heat washed over the animatronics revealing melted Robots. Then a a gun shot echoed.

Chapter 9

Shadow gave a lurch as he began to sink to the ground. A hulking figure entered the pizzeria, he had a skull like face, two arms with spiked armor on his shoulders. The figure was holding a gun where smoke was billowing out of the barrel. Shadow stared at him. The figure's arms split into 4, and launched at Shadow. He lashed out at Shadow, his arms swiping at him at 60 mph. His claws shredded Shadows torso finally grabbing his head with his foot claw he smashed it into the ground. "Well done Zach-Bot I am very pleased" RS shouted over the yells and screams of battle. Shadow got up slowly, his claws shot out. His eyes were now just burning red, "I have had ENOUGH". Globes of red energy formed next to Shadow, he grabbed it and threw it at the Zach-Bot, as soon as it touched him his eyes exploded and his torso was pouring out flames. Flames engulfed the Zach-Bot, a charred corpse fell onto the floor. RS grabbed the fallen robots weapon, and shot a round into Shadow. Oil exploded onto the floor, Shadow launched at RS. His claws sank into RS shoulders making him roar in pain.

Foxy's P.O.V.

He slashed open a Robo-Freddys head making oil spill out. I jumped on top of a Robo-Chica it whirled around only to be bashed in the head with a bat. I looked over only to see a Robo-Foxy carrying gas run towards him. I watched in horror as he lit the gas on fire. He couldn't stay upright he went out with a bang...


End file.
